


Are We Dating?

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Random AU's [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Beca is dating Chloe and Chloe is dating Aubrey, but are Beca and Aubrey dating? That is the big question.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Series: Random AU's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Are We Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random idea that came to mind.
> 
> Thank you G for the beta.

“Are we dating?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Are you and I dating?” 

The question caught Aubrey off guard. She hadn't expected Beca to ask it at all much less as the pair of them sat on the couch in Bella House while Chloe was upstairs taking a shower after she came back from her run. Aubrey thought about the question as a frown formed on her face. 

She didn’t share. 

What was hers was hers and what was yours was yours and that’s how it should be. She was an only child after all. 

Aubrey and Chloe had been dating since their junior year. From time to time Chloe would ask if she could casually date someone else at the same time and Aubrey had never had a problem with it before. When she asked just before Winter Break if she could date Beca Mitchell, Aubrey nearly had a stroke. 

“Chloe and I are dating and Chloe asked if I would be open to you and her dating too.” Aubrey gave the non answer as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs to try and take away some nervous energy. 

“Yeah, I know what we agreed to.” Beca turned to face Aubrey a little more fully. 

The idea of having a heart to heart with Aubrey wasn’t high on her list but it had been on her mind for a few weeks. She and Chloe had been dating for nearly three months as slowly Chloe drew both of her girlfriends into each other’s orbit. Over the last three or four weeks the three of them had been actively hanging out together more and more. 

“You and I hangout together sometimes. And we both cuddle Chloe at the same time when we’re watching movies. And sometimes if I’m over for dinner Chloe kisses you and then me and I can taste what flavor of lip gloss you’re wearing. And I like mint.” Beca was bright red as she looked anywhere but Aubrey.

The information wasn’t anything Aubrey didn’t know - other than Beca liked her mint lip gloss - but hearing it all together was a bit striking. 

“Oh. I think we may be dating.” Aubrey’s lip curled. 

“Don’t look so excited.” Beca snorted. 

Aubrey sat there with her hands folded in her lap and thought about what dating Beca - thoughtfully this time and not accidentally. She and Beca had gotten over their power struggle since Chloe’s node surgery and the Bella’s making the final. The two of them practically spent every day together lately and had gotten pretty good at using toothless jabs to show the other they cared. 

“Chloe is the first girlfriend I’ve had. I don’t know how to date anyone but her.” Aubrey admitted. 

“Me too.” Beca admitted even as she moved closer to Aubrey. 

“We should talk to Chloe after her shower.” Aubrey turned her head to look at Beca. She noted how much closer she was, how the light reflected a bit of grey in her blue eyes. 

Beca bit her lip and nodded. When Chloe bounced down the stairs she found Beca and Aubrey sitting close together on the couch, two pairs of eyes quickly looking to her. 

“Everything alright?” Chloe asked as she walked over, sitting in the space between them that was just big enough to fit them both. 

“We need to talk to you.” Aubrey said as she cut to the chase. “It’s not bad.” Beca quickly added. 

“What’s going on?” Chloe reached a hand out to hold both Beca and Aubrey’s. 

“Beca and I are dating. Sort of. Both of us dating you has brought us in closer contact than we expected. And we’re dating each other nearly as much as we’re both dating you.” Aubrey played with Chloe’s fingers as they held hands.

“Is this something that you’d want?” Chloe looked from Aubrey to Beca. 

“Aca-Dictator has grown on me.” Beca admitted. 

“Hey.” Aubrey made a face. 

Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek and then Aubrey’s. “The two of you are the most important people in my life. If the three of us are together it would stop me having to censor myself.” 

“When do you censor yourself?” Beca snorted. 

“I’m not kissing both of you right now.” Chloe winked as Beca turned pink. 

“How does it work if the three of us do try and date?” Aubrey asked as she tried to figure out logistics. 

“I don’t think maybe things would change.” Beca answered, “You and I might make out or something but most of the time things would keep going like they are.” 

“We could try it for the next couple of weeks and see if we all like it?” Chloe suggested. 

“Alright.” Aubrey agreed as Beca nodded in agreement. 

————— 

Aubrey was still buzzing after the group left the pool. 

As much as outside of the Bellas she and Beca had grown closer there had always been some tension between them when it came to the leadership of the group. Beca going rogue at the Semi’s had been the type of blow that Aubrey didn’t know someone she cared about so much could make. The fall out of that nearly ended things not just between her and Beca but between her and Chloe. Beca and she managed to keep things mostly civil once the news of them making the finals hit. Their relationship had been in flux though as neither side wanted to talk about it and Chloe hadn’t pushed the issue. 

After a rather tense practice where Chloe was still having issues hitting some notes and Beca left in the middle before coming back all of the tension built until she and Chloe were yelling and the others were picking their own fights. Beca coming back not only saved the Bellas but it gave the young relationship between her, Chloe and Aubrey a chance again. After talking it out as a group and going to the pool the group as a whole felt lighter. 

The Bellas were going to the finals as a true family, a single unit. 

“About six weeks isn’t a lot of time to put together a finals winning number.” Aubrey looked at Beca as the three of them split off from the others and headed back to Bella house. The rest of the girls were all going to meet them there in the morning for a big family style breakfast. 

“It’s enough time.” Beca promised. “Between Chloe choreographing it, me handling a lot of the music duties and you leading us, we’ll have time.” She moved from beside Chloe to Aubrey’s other side, sliding her fingers between Aubrey’s. 

“Tonight is such a good night.” Chloe beamed as she held Aubrey’s other hand as the three made their way to Bella House.

“Do you two mind if I crash at your place?” Beca asked when they were most of the way back. 

“We want you to. I want you to.” Aubrey looked over at Beca with the shyest smile she had ever given. 

“We should totally all sleep in one bed tonight.” Chloe suggested. So far, with the tense between Aubrey and Beca because of the Bellas, the three of them had yet to spend the night all together in one bed. Much of Chloe’s displeasure. 

“What do you think?” Aubrey looked over to Beca, still worried that her behavior had ruined what had been so new when things got so complicated.

“I call middle.” Beca said, returning the shy smile. “Aca-awesome.” Chloe unlocked the door to let the three of them in the back door.

“Do you have any ideas of where we should start for the finals set?” Aubrey asked as she looked at Beca. 

“A few.” Beca nodded as she sat at the kitchen table. “But I never went back to my dorm for my stuff. Why don’t I go grab it tomorrow after the Bella breakfast and we can spend all afternoon getting the bones set up?” 

“Come on Bree.” Chloe gave her the puppy dog eyes she had a hard time saying no to. 

“A night of hanging out and cuddling sounds pretty nice.” Aubrey hated the idea of putting off getting work done but having a night to relax with Beca and Chloe after the last few weeks of unrest did sound like heaven. 

“Let’s go put on something more comfortable.” Chloe held a hand out to both Beca and Aubrey. 

Once everyone was changed, they piled into Chloe’s queen sized bed. Beca in between Chloe on her left and Aubrey on her right. 

The feeling of being comfortable between the two wasn’t completely new but this level of relaxation was new. Aubrey’s head on her shoulder, their fingers intertwined while Chloe’s leg and hers were hooked over each other’s. 

“What should we do?” Chloe asked.

Beca grabbed her phone to pull up one of the playlists she used to relax. She tossed her phone on the bed before tugging Chloe a little bit closer. She didn’t need to do anything but lay in this bed with these two women and exhale. 

“This is a good plan.” Aubrey closed her eyes as she let her thumb rub over Beca’s knuckles to the beat of the music. 

“The best.” Chloe cuddled against Beca’s side. She hummed softly to the music as her eyes fluttered closed. 

Aubrey soon found herself almost in a trance. The soothing music, the hand in hers, the feeling of Beca beside her and Chloe so close. She felt a warmth coming from the two next to her that was more than simply physical. It was the same feeling she had when Chloe would wrap her arms around her freshman year after coming back to campus after visiting home. Like a weight was off her chest. 

Chloe slid her hand across Beca’s abdomen partway through the playlist. 

Beca’s breathing sped up. 

She and Chloe had been intimate together but so far the three of them hadn’t done very much together. Now here they were in Chloe’s bed after an emotional moment at the pool and a release of tension after the argument that afternoon. All Beca could do was lay there as Chloe’s hand found a bit of space between her shirt and sleep pants to stroke warm skin. 

“Is this alright?” Chloe whispered.

“Yeah.” Beca breathed out when Chloe’s blunt nails scrapped against her stomach. 

Aubrey opened her eyes to see Chloe’s hand moving under the blanket. There was a rush of heat that spread through her at the feeling of not quite knowing what Chloe’s hand was doing under the blanket but wanting to. Her left hand untangled from Beca’s to slid until it bumped into Chloe’s. The pair shared a smile before their hands both started to inch Beca’s shirt up her torso. 

“This alright?” Chloe asked. 

Beca swallowed, almost forgetting to reply as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back. 

“Yeah.”

Chloe was the first to move her hand under Beca’s shirt to palm her breast but Aubrey didn’t hesitate for more than a second before doing the same. Both letting Beca’s nipples peaked under their palms. When Beca arched up they allowed her to lift off the bed before with a single mind they pressed her down back to the mattress. 

“I think Chloe and I would like to take your shirt off. What do you think?” Aubrey leaned in to nipple Beca’s neck as her finger tips slid over Beca’s skin. 

Beca sat up as much as she could before pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor. She didn’t feel the goosebumps that formed on her skin, just the warmth of the hands covering her breasts. She settled back down, one arm moving to wrap around Chloe and Aubrey’s shoulders to bring them both back in. 

“Yeah.” Beca said once she was laying back. “This is better.”

Chloe chuckled as she moved her lips to replace her palm. Her teeth scraped over skin as her hand moved down to stroke against Beca’s stomach. Meanwhile Aubrey was kissing over Beca’s neck while her thumb working one of the nipples into an even stiffer peak. 

“Don’t stop please.” Beca all but begged as she felt Chloe’s hand inch lower. “Please.”

Chloe’s fingers hit against Beca’s waistband before sliding under it. When she did she soon cupped her love, already able to feel how excited she was. Her hand shifted as Beca’s legs did to give her space. Two fingers hooking inside while her thumb found where she was looking for. 

Aubrey didn’t need to see it to know what Chloe was doing. She could feel the way Chloe’s arm was shifting just a bit as her hand was moving. She wasn’t sure she had ever been so turned on without being touched. Even as Beca’s fingers stroked over the back of her neck she felt the temperature in the room rise. 

“Just like that.” Beca’s voice was lower as her hips rocked. “Both of you.”

Aubrey lifted her hand to Beca’s cheek to turn her head to give her a deep kiss. As their tongues battled, neither giving up easily with the other, Beca’s hand moved down between their bodies to start snaking its way between Aubrey’s shirt and her sleep pants. 

“Can I touch you?” Beca asked before anymore than her fingers were under Aubrey’s waistband. 

“Yes.” Aubrey agreed before going in for another kiss. 

Beca’s hand touched Aubrey the way that Chloe’s was touching her. She knew the angle wasn’t the best and she could only move so much but the feeling of being touched, of touching, of having Chloe and Aubrey together was nearly enough to make Beca cry at the thought. The emotions as overwhelming as they were comforting. 

Chloe stroked her thumb a bit faster as she watched Beca and Aubrey kissing again. She could watch the pair of them all day and not get tired of it. 

“You two are beautiful together.” Chloe whispered.

Beca broke the kiss to lean over and kiss Chloe firmly. “You’re beautiful.”

“You really are.” Aubrey groaned as Beca’s thumb pressed a little more firmly. 

It was no more than a minute or two before Beca arched up and came against Chloe’s talented fingers. Her own hand unable to keep moving against the rocking of Aubrey’s hips. She felt Aubrey’s own hand move down to finish herself off but honestly feeling her girlfriend clenching around her fingers while she clenched around Chloe’s was enough to sooth any damage to her pride. 

“Whoa.” Beca whispered when she was able to form words again. 

“Whoa is right.” Aubrey whispered. 

Beca turned her head to Chloe, kissing her firmly. “Let us take care of you now?”

Chloe wasn’t one to turn down her girlfriend’s looking at her with the hungry look in their eyes. “Alright.” 

Beca shifted a bit and Chloe and she managed to switch places. With Chloe now in the middle Aubrey wasted no time before kissing the redhead. Unlike kissing Beca there was no battle. Chloe took control of the kiss and Aubrey let her. 

“It won’t take much.” Chloe admitted as she felt Beca’s hand on her chest while Aubrey’s slid down between her thighs. 

“Take all the time you need.” Beca whispered as she kissed over Chloe’s neck.

“We have all night.” Aubrey added as she slid her hand into Chloe’s sleep pants.

If Chloe thought that making love to Beca or to Aubrey was good, having the both of them focusing on her was something out of a dream. The pair seemed to read each other well enough to always be touching her in the right place at the right time when the other moved. Aubrey’s hand lifting up and Beca’s sliding down partway through to give both a chance to touch Chloe all over. 

“Oh. Oh yes.” Chloe held Aubrey’s head to her breast as Beca found the perfect spot with her finger. 

Aubrey bit down slightly as Chloe arched up. She slumped back against the bed with a lazy smile on her lips and her eyes a bit glassy. 

Each laid in the bed in a various state of dishevelment. Shirts pushed up or taken off, pants pushed down but not quite off. No one much cared through as they all cuddled up against Chloe who was now the middle. 

“I think we needed that tonight.” Chloe finally spoke after a few long moments.

“What, sex?” Aubrey snorted. 

“To come together.” Chloe weakly swatted at her hip. 

“Chloe’s right.” Beca whispered, nearly asleep. “It was good. Being together was good.”

“It was.” Chloe shifted the blankets around them a bit more since Beca was still topless. 

Aubrey kissed Chloe’s cheek as she cuddled up to her side after pulling her shirt back down. She closed her eyes as the three of them drifted off. 

Each of the three wore a smile as sleep finally overtook them. 


End file.
